


sleepover

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec, Malec AU, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> “we’re in college and living in the same dorm, and I find you passed out in the elevator after a night out with friends” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to CC

There was a boy in the elevator. 

He stood across from Alec, slumping against the wall like it was the only thing holding him up.  
He watched Alec with tired, glazed over eyes, and flashes of azure blue makeup were smudged like bruises under his eyes and on his cheekbones; it streaked across his face where he’d probably wiped at it. 

His hair hung messily over his face and neck, small sections of it spiked up. All Alec could see of his outfit was that he wore loose-fitting jeans tucked into black boots; the rest of it was covered with a long black coat. He looked like hell, and reeked of alcohol. 

_And this is why I don’t go to parties,_ Alec thought, almost pitying the stranger as he watched the numbers in the elevator count up. 

The elevator stopped the floor before Alec's, though no one stepped in. 

After a lengthy pause, the boy stumbled out and threw a hand out against the opposite wall, car keys looped around his fingers. 

“Oh,” Alec said to himself. He stepped halfway out of the elevator as the boy started to trip down the hallway without looking back. 

“Hey, _hey,_ ” Alec called, dropping his bag in the door of the elevator to keep it open. He jogged down the hallway towards the unsteady boy. 

The boy turned, swaying slightly, and squinted his eyes at Alec. 

“Here,” Alec said, grabbing the boys car keys and stuffing them into his pocket. The boy watched him silently, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. 

“Okay, um,” Alec said, lost for words. He didn't have much experience in situations like this. “I’m Alec. Do you have a cell phone? So I can call your friends or something?” 

The boy chewed on his bottom lip, turning it white, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Alec…” he slurred. 

“Phone?” Alec asked again. 

“No…” 

“Alright.” Alec sighed, stepping closer and slipping his hands into the boys coat. He ran them over his pockets, looking for a phone, room key, student ID, _anything._

He smelled of sandalwood and tequila. “ _Hi,_ ” The boy breathed, his warm hands grazing a strip of Alec’s bare skin as he pulled Alec to him by the belt loops of his jeans.  
He slid his hands under Alec’s shirt, the bizarre feeling making Alec suck in a gasp. 

The boy leaned in towards Alec’s neck, amber eyes dark- 

“Um, okay, no, I’m not feeling you up.” Alec said, quickly disentangling himself and pushing the boy back against the wall. 

His eyes were on Alec’s neck, lip drawn between his teeth, the look in his eyes making Alec flush. 

Alec looked down at his feet. _He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing._ Alec told himself. 

No one had ever looked at him like that, no one had ever _touched_ him like that. “What’s your name?” Alec asked. 

“Magnus,” he said, reaching out to brush his fingers across the back of Alec’s hand. 

“Okay, well, Magnus,” Alec said, gently but firmly taking Magnus’s wrist and setting it at his side. “I’ll take you to my room until you sober up. Okay?” 

Magnus giggled and nodded a little too vigorously, making his whole body sway. 

“Alec’s _room._ ” He whispered to himself as Alec led him back towards the elevator.  
Alec bent down, picked up his bag, and let the elevator doors close. Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and pressed his face into his neck, making Alec jump. 

Magnus hung there like a dead weight, swaying on his feet while Alec stood frozen, staring up at the number displaying the changing floor. 

A tinny ding sounded and the elevator doors opened up, revealing a narrow, dimly lit hallway, lined with dorm rooms and a few littered papers. 

Alec dragged Magnus to his door, hoping that Magnus's knees wouldn't give out before he got him inside. 

Alec fumbled with the key in the lock, then fell into his room, stumbling under Magnus's weight.  
Alec let his bag drop to the floor and he flicked the light on. 

Magnus pressed his face closer into the crook of Alec’s neck. Too bright,” he groaned, voice slurred and muffled. His lips moved against Alec’s skin, soft and warm and different. 

“Here,” Alec said, bringing Magnus to his bed and letting him sink into it, long arms and legs bent at awkward angles. 

“You can sleep here. I’ll get you some Tylenol.” Alec said, turning and padding to his bathroom to grab a bottle. He tipped a few pills into his hand, grabbed a half full water bottle from the counter, and headed back to Magnus. 

He set the water and medicine on the bedside table and kneeled on the bed over Magnus, taking his cool hands to help him up. But the hands were still in Alec’s, and when he looked down, he saw that the boy was asleep, face pale, cheeks flushed, lips parted, chest rising and falling steadily. 

Alec watched him for a moment, holding Magnus’s limp hand, his pulse sounding in his ears.  
He sighed and stood up. He drew the coverlet up around Magnus’s narrow shoulders and sunk into the desk chair opposite the bed. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered. 

* * *

“Oh, good morning." 

Alec yawned and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. Magnus was sitting on his bed, long legs dangling over the side, his head in his hands. 

“Yeah. Hi. Good morning. Here.” Alec said, reaching for the Tylenol and water, his throat dry. "You should probably take this." 

He set the water next to Magnus on the bed and dropped some pills into his limp hand. 

Magnus stared at them for a moment, then tipped his head back and threw them into his mouth, chasing them down with the water.  
He swallowed, looking around the room with tired eyes and slowly coming to rest on Alec. 

Alec felt his heart soften as he looked at Magnus, even though he looked like hell; his eyes were bloodshot, cheeks flushed and covered in smudges of makeup, and half of his hair was flattened against his head where he had slept on it. 

He raised his eyebrows at Alec. 

“Goodmorning?” He said again, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. “Did we-” he began awkwardly. 

“Nothing happened.” Alec said quickly. “You were in the elevator with me last night, and I didn’t want you drunk driving, so I took your keys and brought you up here.” Alec dug around in his pocket and grabbed Magnus’s keys; he handed them to him, their fingers brushing as he did. 

“Thankyou, for that.” Magnus said quietly, looking down at his hands. "I can get a little... irresponsible." 

“I mean, you did sort of try to, um, feel me up, and some other stuff, but that’s besides the point.” 

“And also inappropriate, did I mention that yet?” Magnus laughed, which made him grab his head and groan.  
He buried his face in his hands and peeked at Alec through his fingers. 

“I’m so embarrassed of myself. Alex. No... Alec. I remember your name, at least. Sorry, Alec.” 

“That’s okay,” Alec said. “Would you like some coffee?” 

“Yes, please.” Magnus mumbled, stumbling to his feet and following Alec into his sort-of kitchen. 

Alec flicked his coffee-mate machine on and settled into a chair next to Magnus as the pot began to fill. 

The 'kitchen' was a small outcrop of space by the front door that consisted of two old wooden chairs, a coffee machine, some mugs, and a 24 pack of power bars. 

Alec grabbed two bars and handed one to Magnus. “So,” Alec said, voice muffled through a mouthful of the bar. He’d never had the best manners, but he figured it didn’t matter, given the circumstances. “What are you studying?” 

Magnus smiled and shook his head, slowly. 

“No, I’m not a student, I just come to parties here sometimes. I finished school last year.” 

“Oh, that explains it. I was trying to find your ID or something with a room number on it, and that’s when you got, um, touchy.” 

Magnus groaned. “I can be very forward when I’m drunk. And inappropriate.” 

“You mentioned that." Alec said. "Was the party worth it?” 

Magnus crumpled up the wrapper of his bar in his hand. 

“God, no.” He said. “I hate college parties. I only went because I was off work and didn’t want to be home with my roommate.” 

The coffee machine beeped, and Alec padded over and poured two mugs, leaving it black. “Oh? What do you work in?” 

“I’m a part-time petsmart employee. Apparently, finding a job can be hard, even if you do have a college degree. I’m the person that waits for little kids to pick a fish out of 20 others that literally look _exactly the same._ " 

“Just driving yourself to drink.” Alec said, handing Magnus his coffee and settling down next to him, nursing his own. 

“Ooh, black.” Magnus said sleepily. He sipped his coffee and closed his eyes. He kept held the mug in both hands against his chest, like it was keeping him warm. 

Magnus looked at Alec through his eyelashes. 

“What’re you studying?” He asked. 

“Well, I want to get an ABA degree or Ph.D so that I can help autistic kids or do some sort of therapy. I’m still trying to decide on what to end with.” 

Magnus smiled at him, just wide enough that his lips parted to show a strip of his front teeth. 

“That’s really great, Alec.” He said, and seemed to mean it. His gaze slipped over Alec’s shoulder, and his tired eyes widened. 

“Shit.” He cursed softly, getting up and setting his coffee down carefully on the little counter. “I’m already late for work.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows and finished his coffee. “You’re hungover,” he felt compelled to point out. 

“The fish can’t wait, and I won’t drive. The stores not far.” Magnus said, scrubbing at his eyes and only smearing his makeup more. “How bad do I look?” 

“Well…” _You look like a God, like a very tired God that hasn’t slept for 72 hours or brushed his hair or even seen a mirror, but still like a God. Still unnervingly glamorous and unearthly. You look like you need to take pity on me and calm it down._

“You know what,” Magnus said, “don’t tell me.” 

He started for the door, and Alec followed, still holding his empty coffee mug. 

“Really, Alec,” Magnus said as he opened the door, “thankyou. 

Alec smiled down at his feet. “It was no bother,” he said. 

Magnus turned and stood in the doorway. He chewed on his lip for a moment. 

“Want to hang out sometime later?” 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

“Sober?” 

“At least at first.” 

Alec laughed. 


End file.
